


Sleepless Confession

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: Quick little one shot.  Reader can't sleep and seeks comfort from Arthur, only to have him confess his feelings and melt your heart in the process.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sleepless Confession

You tossed and turned in your cot, desperate for sleep that wouldn’t come. According to your pocket watch, it was 3am. You groaned, cursing under your breath. You had to sleep soon or else you wouldn’t get the chance tonight.

Arthur’s tent was right next to yours and he was the closest to you as far as trust was concerned. The two of you, while not exclusively a couple, were sweet on each other, providing one another with affection, love and pleasure when you needed it. He was as dear to you as a lover and so much more, and you knew he reciprocated the feeling.

“Arthur…,” you gently shook his arm, whispering his name.

Arthur moaned, rolling onto his back and lazily cracking an eye open. “Y/N?” He yawned, “Y’alright, sugar?”

You shook your head, ready to cry from the frustration of not being able to sleep. “Can’t sleep….”

Arthur made a sympathetic noise in his throat before grabbing you and pulling you under his big pelt blanket. “Don’t know why you don’t just stay in my tent to begin with, you silly little thing, you.” 

“Because it ain’t mine.” You cozied up to his broad, bare chest, taking in the scent of his natural musk mixed with campfire, tobacco and whiskey. He must have bathed before coming back to camp.

“It ain’t but…” Arthur chuckled, kissing your head and holding you close. “I might as well be.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Arthur Morgan?”

“Means you weaseled your way into my heart and made this miserable old bastard fall in love with ya.” 

You looked up at him, your heart in your throat from what he just said, “b-beg pardon?”

Arthur pulled back a little so he could look into your eyes. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” He laughed nervously, his cheeks burning red. He sat up in his cot, sighing as he stretched. “Yeah… pretty foolish of me… listen it’s ok if you don’t, I’m still just happy to be able to-“

Arthur was cut short by your arms wrapping around his neck and your lips pressed to his. You had felt the same for so long but didn’t want to risk the friendship you had. You never imagined he would open his heart like this to you.

“MmArthur…” you moaned to him when he pulled away, not wanting to let his lips go yet. 

Arthur’s voice dropped low, quiet but more gentle than you had ever heard before. “That mean you feel the same there, sweetheart?” He almost sounded nervous.

“Yes, Arthur..” you said with an elated smile. “Yes… I love you too, Arthur Morgan.”


End file.
